Never Too Late to Start Again
by WrittenInTheSwanQueenStars
Summary: Set after the first curse is broke. Rumple sets the wraith onto regina but its Mary Margaret and David that get sucked into the portal. Emma must work alongside Regina to get her parents back but trying to persuade the town that Regina is no longer a threat will prove even trickier than getting her parents back.
1. Chapter 1

******Its Never Too Late to Start Again**

_A/N Set after the first curse is broke. Rumple sets the wraith onto regina but its Mary Margaret and David that get sucked into the portal. Emma must work alongside Regina to get her parents back but trying to persuade the town that Regina is no longer a threat will prove even trickier than getting her parents back. _

**Chapter One**

The curse had been broken. Damn Emma Swan, Regina thought to herself as she made her way across town, away from the hospital and her son towards her home. When she arrived she locked the doors. It wouldn't be long before the townsfolk were out for revenge. Regina didn't blame them.

A lot of noise outside startled Regina. The mob had arrived sooner than expected. She smoothed out her trousers and went outside. Whale, or whoever he was now was leading them all. As it was getting aggressive Regina was surprised when a blonde bombshell came bursting through the crowd, demanding that she be left alone.

Emma Swan had come to her rescue. Regina was surprised, she was half sure that Emma would watch as she was ripped to shreds by the mob. As the sheriff made the crowd disperse Regina looked on. She supposed this is how it would be from now on.

Emma turned around to look at Regina. "I think you had better come with me" she said and Regina looked confused. "Excuse me?" She said. Emma just looked at her. "You need to come with me to the station. The crowd wont rest until they see that you are getting some form of punishment for what you did. I promise you'll be safe there" Emma assured her.

Not wanting to make a fuss Regina begrudgingly allowed Emma to lead her to her patrol car and drive her to the station. She was shown into one of the containing cells and Regina sat in a corner. She watched as Emma walked around the office and muttered something about having to check something.

She left the station promising Regina that she would be back ASAP. Regina just sat on the bunk in the cell. She pondered everything that had happened already and thought about the things that were yet to come. She closed her eyes. Her thoughts drifted to Henry. Regina wished she could hold him in her ams one last time. But she knew deep down that Snow and charming wouldn't allow it.

A noise outside of her cell disrupted her thoughts. She sat up and looked to find Mr Gold outside her cell. She suddenly felt very defensive. She stood immediately.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise?" Golds voice drawled.

"What do you want?" Regina scoffed in his direction.

"To give you a gift of course" he drawled back. The hairs on Reginas spine stood up.

"I want nothing from you" she shouted at him. He smiled.

"Not even to see your son?" He asked and this got to Regina. She marched to the bars but wasn't expecting Gold to make a grab for her hand once she was there. Without warning he pressed a metal object into her handing marking her. She didn't realise what it was but she knew that it was bad.

"Thats for what you did to belle" Gold whispered in her ear before letting her go. She fell to the floor. Gold was gone before she could say something else.

Regina sat staring at the mark on her hand. Waiting. It wasn't long before there was commotion outside and a loud screech sounded. The entire of the station went dark and Regina could sense that something was coming towards her. She felt it before she saw it, a cold draft. She looked to find a hooded something coming towards her. She was thrown across the cell and the cell door burst open. Regina retreated to the far back wall, as far away as she could but that didn't stop the thing coming towards her. She felt it suck at the air and she felt herself becoming weaker.

Just as she thought it was all over a bright light filled the room and The thing flew out of the door. Regina looked up to find who saved her. There standing in the cell door was Emma Swan.

"Regina" she called to her and rushed to help the former mayor to her feet. "What was that" a second voice asked and Regina looked around to find David and Mary Margaret standing in the room.

"A wraith" Regina gasped out. "what does it want?" Mary Margret asked her.

"To cause havoc and misery" she responded. "How do we stop it?" Emma asked. Regina just shook her head. "You cant stop it. It doesn't stop until it devours its prey" she held up her hand to show the room the mark. "me" she finished. She saw Emma tense up.

"Well if its you it wants its you it can have" David said. "We'll leave you here" he said and made an attempt to leave. Emma spoke next.

"I made a promise to Henry. Regina doesn't die" she called after David. He stopped and turned to look at his daughter. Regina looked at her too. She had a defiant look on her face. Ignoring her parents Emma turned to acknowledge Regina.

"There has to be something we can do?" She asked and Regina nodded.

"there is one thing. We could send it somewhere where it cant hurt anyone" and Emma nodded along to what regina was saying. "Okay we'll do that". Everyone in the room looked at each other.

A Plan was devised. Regina led the group to her old office and retrieved Jeffersons hat. She explained that she could use the hat as a portal and trick the wraith into going inside, banishing it to another realm. They set up in the town hall. David and snow prepared a fire wall to direct it towards the hat. Regina tried hard to summon her power but nothing seemed to work. She heard the commotion that signalled the arrival o the wraith and she focussed intently on the hat, willing it to work. She felt Emma kneel beside her. She offered words of encouragement and it wasn't until a touch of Emmas hand on Reginas shoulder kickstarted her magic to make the hat work. As the portal opened The wraith made a beeline for Regina. Noticing that the wraith was about to make contact with Regina, Emma pushed her out of the way. The wraith dived into the portal. Emma lost her balance and almost fell through the portal but Regina held out a hand to stop that. Snow, who had also witnessed Emma nearly falling through had made an attempt to save her daughter but somehow ended up falling and entered the portal. David let out a cry and dived in straight after his wife. Emma screamed in their direction. But as quickly as the portal opened it closed again.

Emma stared at the floor where the portal closed up. "Regina, what happened where did they go?" She asked Turing to look at the brunette who was slumped on the floor, breathless. Taking a deep breathe she replied hesitantly. "I don't know".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"What do you mean you don't know?" Emmas voice sounded around the town hall. Regina slumped in defeat. "I don't know. Portals work differently. I opened that portal to send the wraith to the enchanted forest. It's destroyed so I don't know what would have happened to your parents" she finished.

"Gramps and Grams have gone?" A small voice sounded from the door. Both Regina and Emma looked to find a small Henry staring at the two of them. Regina immediately stood from her slumped position on the floor. She moved towards Henry but he shouted.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME. ITS ALL YOUR FAULT. YOU"RE THE EVIL QUEEN!" And without a second look in her direction Henry fled from the room.

A heart-wrenching sob escaped from Regina, a sound Emma never imagined could come from the brunette. Emma approached regina and placed a hand on the former mayors back. Upon the contact Regina recoiled and turned to face the blonde.

"DONT!" She snarled in Emmas direction. "I bet you're happy. You got what you wanted. My son hates me!" Emma was taken aback.

"Regina, I never wanted Henry to hate you" she tried to reassure the brunette. When she didn't receive a reply Emma made a turn to leave.

"I'll go and talk to him and explain. I don't think its your fault snow and David have gone" and with that Emma left in search of her son.

Once Emma had left, Regina was left pondering about everything that had happened. Without realising she had made her way to her vault. It was a place that she felt close to magic, even during her curse. Now that the curse had been broken and magic had returned to storybrooke, Regina realised that maybe there could be something she could use to kickstart her magic properly. She thought back to the moment Emma had touched her back at the town hall. Her magic had worked then. She tried to cast a spell but it didn't work. In the moment Regina realised that her magic wasn't working she felt alone and for the first time afraid. She couldn't rely on the saviour to protect her and of she couldn't protect herself regina didn't know what she would do.

In a panic she started emptying boxes looking for that something that would kickstart her magic. Box after box she emptied and came across nothing. Her frustrations grew bigger than the piles pf boxes around her. Just when all her hope of finding something had almost faded, a sparkling jewel caught her eye from underneath the fabric in the last box. Regina slowly reached towards the jewel. Removing the fabric she was met with the sight of her mothers long lost spell book. A smile graced the fallen mayors lips. This was what she needed.

Meanwhile Emma had tracked Henry to beach where his once magnificent castle had stood. It had of course been torn down after the storms. She carefully approached and was not surprised to find him clutching his storybook, tears staining his cheeks.

"You okay kid?" She asked. Henry just shook his head.

"Why did she do it?" Henry asked. Emma sighed. "I know you don't want to hear this kid but it wasn't your mums fault. Mary Margret fell through the portal trying to save me and David jumped in after her. It wasn't your mums fault. She saved me from falling into the portal." Henry looked at Emma upon hearing this information, but before he could answer Emma's phone rang. She looked apologetically at Henry before answering it.

"Okay ruby slow down" she said alerting Henry who the caller was. Henry watched as Emma calmed the caller before ending the call. "The townsfolk are going crazy. We need to go okay"she informed him and Henry reluctantly followed her to the bug.

Emma arrived at the diner to a flurry of questions from those waiting outside for her arrival. She tried to shush them but they got louder each person trying to get their question heard above each other. Having enough Emma pulled out her gun and fired a warning shot into the air. The loud bang got everyones attention and they quietened down.

"Okay Thank You" Emma responded sarcastically to the silence. She spotted a bench and made her way to it. Standing above she had a view of everyone. She took a deep breathe.

"I know you are all confused, sacred about what has happened, believe me I am just as confused as you all" she started.

"What was the creature that was here before?" A crowd member shouted. Emma looked around for the source of the voice. "It was a wraith. It was summoned to destroy but it has been dealt with" she informed them. "Where are Snow and David" another voice shouted from the crowd, Emma recognising the voice as Leroy's. "They were unfortunately transported to another realm" Emma reluctantly informed the crowd but the moment the words left her lips she wished she hadn't. A huge uproar started at the end of her sentence. It took another warning shot to quiet them down again. "I promise you I am working on a solution to bring them back. In the meantime I ask you all to go back to normal, or as normal as possible. If your homes were destroyed im told that the church is opening a shelter until we can fix your homes. Everything will be okay, I promise" she finished. Although a few people looked skeptical at her words the majority seemed convinced and the crowd slowly started to disperse. Emma watched as one by one they left until it Wass only Henry and Ruby remaining. They both approached her. "Well done Emma" Henry told her. Ruby looked worried. "Snow and David are gone?" She asked and Emma nodded. "Yes. But I'm going to go and see Gold or Rumplestiltskin or whoever he is now, to see if he has any answers. Will you watch Henry for me?" Emma asked and Ruby nodded. Bidding the duo goodbye Emma got in her bug and drove the short distance to Golds Pawnshop.

It was closed on Her arrival but upon trying the door Emma found it to be unlocked. She entered and the tinkling of the bell alerted Gold to her presence.

"Well if it isn't the saviour" his voice called out from behind the counter. "tell me saviour how is the mayor?" He asked and from the tone of her voice Emma could tell that Gold was responsible for sending the wraith after her. "Fine no thanks to you!" she responded. A smirk graced his lips and it took all of Emma's willpower not to punch him in the face.

"What do you know about portals?" She asked him and Gold shook his head. "I heard about your parents but I'm afraid if you want my help you will need to do something for me." He told her. Emma sighed. "I don't have a choice do I?" She said reluctantly. "Not if you want your parents back" he told her. "What do you want me to do?" Emma asked.

"A friend of mine is being held hostage against her will. I want your help to rescue her. If you help me I will help you get your parents back. Do we have a deal?" He asked holding his hand out to Emma. Emma eyed his hand suspiciously but shook it hesitantly nonetheless.

Over on the other side of town regina had taken her mothers spell book back to her house. She had debated using the magic but she realised she owed it to Henry to seek his approval before. She left her house and traced him down to the diner. Once she entered the occupiers held their breath. She spotted her son and walked towards him. "Henry can we talk?" She asked him. He looked at her. "I don't want to speak to you" he told her and it hurt regina deep inside. "Please Henry I'm sorry for everything that has happened for making you think you was a liar. Im trying to be better I promise" she told him but he looked at her and said the words that cut regina deeper than anything. "But you're still the Evil Queen" and he turned his back on her. Not wanting to force him to do something else he didn't want to do Regina left the diner. She headed back over to her mansion and picked up her mothers spell book. Turning the pages she found a spell. She studied the words and after a moment blew on the parchment. The dust floated in the air and with a big breath Regina inhaled the magic vapours. Her eyes glowed a majestic purple and Regina could feel her magic reignite. It prickled beneath her skin. She practiced with a few simple enchantments before she was satisfied she had total control. Then she sat and concocted a plan.

It didn't take Emma long to track down Belle. She made the connections to Mo at the flower shop once Gold had told her. She traced his footsteps and found him. After questioning it was deduced that he had planned to send belle across the town line. Emma called for reinforcements, taking the shape of the dwarves. She sent happy and sneezy to the town line to see if they could find belle there. Emma and Leroy headed towards the mines after a suggestion from gold suggested that they had tunnels that went deep past the towline.

Upon entering the mines it was evident that this was where belle was. They could hear her whimpering as they got deeper. Turning a corner they found her tied to one of the old mine carts. What they didn't expect was for the cart to start moving as they approached. It became evident that it would be a race to get her out before she crossed the line. Emma shot into action climbing into the cart, trying to rid belle of the bonds that tied her down. Leroy tried to manually stop the cart but nothing seemed to be working. Just when Emma thought they were about to cross the line the cart stopped. Both Belle and Emma looked up to find gold with his arm outstretched. He had used magic to stop them from going across.

"Rumple?" Belle questioned as she exited the cart. "Belle" he cried and the two losers reunited. Emma coughed and Rumple looked up. "I will look into what happened Miss Swan, A deal is a deal" and Emma satisfied vowed that she would be checking in on him until he had something useful. Emma exited the mines and made her way back to town. She was hungry and tired and she had a 10 year old to sort out.

Regina had exited her mansion once again. Upon approaching her car she was alerted to the sound of someone behind her. She looked to find Archie staring at her. "I have no time for you cricket" she told him but Archie stood firm. "You know regina if you need to talk I can help you" he told her and regina looked confused before realising. "Oh right the conscience thing" she said. "I don't need to talk" she informed him "I need to get my son back" and with that she shut her car door and drove off towards the diner.

She parked the car and got out. The diners that remained looked at her fearfully. She walked past them delivering one of her wicked smirks as she passed. With a wave of her hand the diner door flew open. She entered looking regal. "Henry, You will be coming with me" she informed him with a no nonsense voice. Ruby made a move to stop regina taking him but with a wave of her hand Regina silenced her. "STOP" Henry called. "I'll go with you okay just don't hurt anybody" he told her and Regina let go of the enchantment binding Ruby. She watched as Henry walked towards her and out to the car. With a last look at the diner she turned on her heels and followed hr son to the car.

Henry was silent on the way home and as soon as they reached the mansion Henry shot out of the car and ran up to his room. Regina wanted for a moment before following him upstairs. She wasn't surprised to find him trying to climb out of the window and with a wave of her hand the tree he was attempting to climb down held him in place. With a flick of her wrist the tree moved Henry and gently placed him down back on the floor of his room. Henry shot away form the window and sat on his looked fearfully at Regina. It was in that moment that Regina realised she had done exactly what her mother had done to her on Henry. Just as she was about to speak a knock at the door sounded. Regina gave Henry a regretful look before going to answer the door. Henry waited with baited breathe to see who it was, too scared to do anything else.

Downstairs Regina opened the door and a blonde Swan stormed passed her into the foyer. "What The Hell Regina?" Emma asked. "Well hello to you too sheriff" she said sarcastically closing the door behind her. "Wheres Henry?" Emma asked and Regina held up her hands. "calm down sheriff he's upstairs" Regina told Emma. "HENRY" she called up the stairs and a moment later Henry appeared. "there you go sheriff as you can see he is fine" Regina informed her. "You okay kid?" Emma asked and Henry nodded. Regina acknowledged Henry. "henry I want you to go upstairs and get your bag. You are going to go and stay with Emma for a while" she informed him much to the surprise of Henry and Emma. Regina moved passed Emma and up the stairs towards Henry. She looked him deep in the eyes before starting "Henry I am sorry for what happened I really am. And I don't want to force you to stay here. I want you to stay here because you want to, not because I made you or because of magic"she told him. "I don't know how to Love very well but I promise you I will try to be better" and Henry nodded, not trusting himself to speak. "Go on get your bag" she told him and she watched as he turned and ran back to the direction of his room. One he was out of earshot Regina turned to Emma. "Take care of my Son Miss Swan! Make sure he eats plenty and sleeps at a reasonable time" and Emma nodded. She couldn't believe that Regina was giving Henry to her so easily. Henry appearing at the side of Regina broke the tension. Regina told Henry to behave for Emma and soon enough they were both exiting the house leaving Regina alone once again.

Regina got into her car for the third time that day. She drove to Archies office, determined to follow through on her promise to Henry about getting better. The day had turned to nigght and it had started to rain. By the time Regina arrived it was pouring down. She got out of the car and knocked at Archies door.

"Regina" he called in surprise when he opened his door to find a wet Regina standing there.

"I need your Help" regina told him and he opened the door to let her in. For the first few minutes they sat in silence. Archie didn't want to push Regina into talking too soon.

"I let Henry go with Miss Swan" Regina informed Archie. He nodded. "I need to stop using magic, how do I do that?" She asked him and Archie went into details about the different methods regina could try. After a while of talking and a few coping methods to try later, Regina was leaving. It was still raining when she left so she dashed to her car. She started the engine and set the wipers going. He looked around and saw a man standing across the street. She looked once, Twice not believing her eyes. For a moment she thought she had seen Daniel but when she looked back a third time the man was nowhere to be seen. She out it down to being exhausted and drove home. She went to bed that night with a million thoughts going around in her head. That night she dreamed of Daniel and their days back in the enchanted forest and she wished with all her heart she could be back with him once again.

On the other side of town Emma was putting Henry to sleep in the loft. She watched him as he slept trying to make sense of everything that had happened. She though about what she could do to get Henry and Regina reconciled, Her parents back. It was a lot to process. Emma drifted off into a restless sleep. She was haunted by nightmares of her childhood and everything that had happened as a result of her parents sending her away all those years ago. They had blamed Regina then but Emma thought was it really her fault? They after all had made the decision to send her to a land without caring about what happened to her. Images of what fate her parents had met also crept into her dreams and Emma woke the next morning feeling like the whole world was on her shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Regina awoke the next morning with a sense of dread filling her. When she first woke before she opened her eyes she was filled with a warmth that followed her from her dreams. She revealed in the feeling of Daniel. But as soon as she thought about Daniel she remembered what she thought she had seen the night before. Then the realisation hit her that Daniel was dead and she was all alone. The vision from the night before haunted her and she realised she needed to check if it was really him.

She got dressed at a speed unusual and was out of the door without even taking a sip of her usual morning coffee. She drove at haste through the streets out to her vault. Parking up she shot out of the car and made her way through her crypt into her vault. Once down the stairs she took a different direction to the one she usually would. She came to a room at the end of a corridor. Taking a deep breathe she opened the door.

The sight inside elicited a gasp from the brunette. Inside there was a glass coffin which usually would contain the reserved body of her once true love. She had preserved him all those years ago when Frankenstein had tried to bring him back to life. It had failed and Regina back then, not ready to let go, did the only thing she could think of to keep Daniel with her forever.

But that was all for nothing. The coffin lied empty. Regina turned on her heels and headed straight back to her car. Something inside her told her that whale was the one responsible. She drove over to his office. Seeing the door opened she entered. As she walked through the hallways she had a sense of foreboding. As she got closer to whales actual office she heard a whimper. She entered the room and the sight before her took hr breath away. The examination table had been overthrown and blood was smeared along the wall. Behind the overturned table the whimpering losses got louder. Approaching Regina found Whale. His arm had been completely torn from its socket.

"What did you do?" Regina screamed at him. "Wheres Daniel?" She asked.

"He's a monster" Whale responded, his voice full of agony. "You stupid stupid man" Regina called him before leaving the room oblivious to the shouts of Whale behind her.

Over at the loft Emma awoke to a whimpering coming from beside her. She shot up as soon as she realised the noise was coming from Henry. It seemed he was having a nightmare. She tried to coax him out of it. Slowly Henry came round. Emma reared him by rubbing his arm but this elicited a yelp from Henry and he moved his arm away.

"Henry What…" Emma started but she was cut off by the revelation of what looked like a burn on Henrys arm. She grabbed his arm. "henry what happened?" She asked. Henry let out another whimper.

"I don't know. I was having this dream where I was trapped in a room with flames. There was this other person in there a woman. I tried to help her but as I got closer the flames got higher and one of them got me" he finished. Emma was baffled. She didn't have any idea what this could be. Her maternal instinct kicked in. She got out of bed and motioned for Henry to get comfy. She went to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit she knew Mary Margret kept. She moved to the stove and out on some hot cocoa. Once she had made both herself and Henry a cup she sprinkled cinnamon on them and went back to where he was. She handed him one cup, placed hers on the bedside cabinet and opened the first aid bag. Using her basic first aid skills she acquired when regina had sent her on a first aid course when she became sheriff she tended to Henry's wounds.

Once she was satisfied they were clean she allowed Henry to finish his coca before suggesting that they go up to the 's face it up at this suggestion. He loved to ride and tend to the horses but Emma had shown a disinterest in horses. To hear her say they could go satisfied him to no end.

Emma got ready and fixed them both breakfast and soon enough they were in the yellow bug heading out towards the stable. Emma planned to let Henry tend to the horses while she contacted regina to get her opinion about the burns. Once they got there Henry left Emma outside to make a phone call. Emma watched as he walked towards the stables. She pulled out her phone and tried to contact Regina. She wasn't picking up her phone. After the fifth time of being directed to Regina's voicemail Emma was halfway through leaving a message when Regina's black Mercedes pulled hazardly into the stable car park. A deranged looking mayor shot out of the car towards Emma. "Wheres Henry?" She screams at Emma. Just as Emma was about to answer a young scream filled the air, originating from the stables behind them. A cold chill went through both mothers and in an instant they both were sprinting down the pathway towards Henry.

Emma was surprised at Reginas speed. They both arrived at the same time and the reason behind Henry's scream became evident. In the doorway to his horses unit stood a man. Emma made a move to draw her gun but Regina placed a hand on her arm to stop her. "Get Henry" she whispered to Emma and she watched as Emma snook out of sight towards the other entrance.

"Daniel?" Regina called out. She didn't really believe it was him. "Daniel" she called again and the man turned to look at her. Emma had made her way towards the other entrance and watched as Daniel turned to look at Regina. She tried to signal to Henry to come towards her. She caught his eye but the movment from Henry in the stall caught Daniels attention and he turned away from regina and walked into the stall. Emma watched as Daniel approached Henry. Henry tried to put his hands up to stop Daniel and let him know that he meant no harm but this seemed to anger him. In a rage Daniel lunged towards Henry but he managed to dodge his grasp. He ran out of the stall as Emma leapt forward closing the stall door, locking Daniel inside. "Henry go outside! Now!" Emma called at him. She turned to look at Regina. The former mayor had an expressionless face, she appeared to be caught in a daze. "Regina! Who was that?" Emma asked her. When she didn't reply Emma raised her voice a little higher. "REGINA" she called and Regina looked at her. A scream from inside the stall alerted Regina to the dire situation. It was only when Emma pulled out her gun that Regina burst forward from her daze.

"NO You cant do it! I wont let you kill him" Regina cried out trying to fight with Emma to get her away from the door. "We have to do something Regina he nearly killed Henry!" Emma shouted at the brunette. "Let me talk to him. He'll listen to me! Please Emma give him a chance" Regina pleaded. Emma took in Regina's appearance. She was actually pleading with her. Emma placed her gun back in its holster. She nodded. "Im going to go check on henry. Deal with that!" She motioned to the stall "Any commotion and ill be back" Emma warned.

Emma walked away and regina composed herself before opening the stall door. Daniel was backed against the wall.

"Daniel" she called out entering the stall. He looked up at her words. "Daniel" Regina chokes out unable to contain her emotion. She reaches out a hand but before she knew what was happening Daniel had her against the wall, his hand around her neck. She clawed at it trying to get free. "Daniel Please, Its me. I Love you" she chocked out. At these words Daniel let go of her. He looked at her differently than he had moments before. "Regina?" He asked. He seemed to have regained his memories. A tear dropped down Reginas cheek as she nodded. She moved towards him and they embraced. "Regina held on tight whispering "i cant believe its really you". The moment of happiness was short lived as Daniel recoiled in pain. Regina watched heartbroken, seeing her true love in pain. "Daniel?"

He turned to look at her clutching his heart. "Just stop the pain" he asked, desperate for it all to be over. "How?" Regina asked, willing to do anything to help him. Daniel approached her and placed his hands lovingly on her neck. "Let me go" he whispered to her. Regina let out another sob. "No I Wont lose you again" regina pleaded with him. "Without you I'm lost" she chocked out. Daniel tried to get his breath. Placing her hands on his face regina pleaded once again. "Daniel come back to me" but all she got in reply was a strained voice. "Cant" he managed to choke out. Regina let out a cry. "But I love you" she told him. At these words he looked her in the eyes. The love he had for regina was evident. "Then Love again" he told her before succumbing to the pain.

He backed away before straightening up. Gone was the look of love in his eyes. Instead they were filled with hatred and pain. Regina's heart broke all over again at the sight. As he charged towards her she put up her hand casting a spell to bind him in place. Their hands met, separated by a magical barrier. Regina looked deep into her ex lovers eyes, saddened that it had come to this. A heart wrenching sob escaped her and she broke down. With a last look she waved her hand and rid him of the perseverance spell and disintegrated him to dust. Once he was gone Regina broke down against the side of the stall.

A moment passed before the sounds of footsteps coming toward her broke the silence. Before she knew what was happening hands wee wrapping around her, attempting to console. She recognised them as Henrys, which meant that Emma must be close by. They both stayed with her until her sobs subsided. Henry was the first to break the silence.

"Was that Daniel? The man I'm named after?" He asked and Regina nodded. "Will you tell me about him?" Henry asked. Regina liked deep into the eyes of her ten year old son. There was the curious glint in his eyes that Regina associated with her Daniel back in the enchanted forest. She nodded. She looked up at Emma and was met with kind green orbs looking back at her. There was no judgment in them, just understanding. Emma took a seat next to the duo ready to hear the story.

Regina took a deep breathe.

"Daniel was my fathers stable boy. Back in the enchanted forest. We met and we fell in love. He was kind, sweet, caring. I loved him very much. One day I was out riding and I met up with Daniel. I met Snow White that day. Her horse had gone awol with her on it and I saved her. That led me to being introduced to the king and betrothed. Anyway thats a story for another time. I was madly in love with Daniel and I didn't want to marry the king. I had planned to run away with him but my mother found out. She killed Daniel. She never approved of our relationship. I preserved his body and brought him here. Whale found his body and brought him back. But he wasn't the same." She looked at her son. "Henry I am so sorry that happened" she told him and hugged him tight. The mother and son duo sat there, hugging each other both crying silently. Emma watched. She was overwhelmed with the story regina had shared. She knew it must have been hard for Regina to do that. Emma suggested that they all head back into town for some hot drinks and food. They both nodded. They agreed to head back to the mansion and regina would fix them something.

Upon arrival at the mansion Reina fixed them all drinks. Henry went off to play his video games leaving the two adults alone. Regina checked her phone and noticing the missed call from Emma she approached the blonde. "What did you want to talk to me about earlier?" She asked, showing Emma the missed calls on her phone.

Emma swallowed the mouthful of hot coca before starting. "Henry woke this morning with burns on his arm. He mentioned something about a room in his dreams.." Emma trailed off when she saw Reginas face drop. "You know what it is?" Emma asked Regina and Regina nodded.

"Its the netherworld" Regina told Emma but noticing the blank look on the saviours face she continued. "Its a realm in-between lands where victims of the sleeping curse find themselves. It takes years to master how to control it to get out. This is all my fault" Regina gasped out, taking a seat at the kitchen table her head in her hands. Emma approached her tentatively. "We'll figure something out" Emma assured her and Regina like dup. "We need gold" Regina told her. Emma was dubious at this.

"Are you sure? Everything with him comes at a price" Emma reminded Regina but Regina shook her off. "`then I will pay it. We need to protect Henry and he is the only one that can do something" regina stated and moved to the phone.

A phone call later and Gold was at the front door. Regina showed him into the front lounge where Henry and Emma waited. Regina had explained everything over the phone and gold had arrived with a pendant. He gave the pendant to Henry explaining that if he wore it while he was sleeping then he will be able to control the room.

"Whats the price?" Emma asked. Gold looked at her. "Nothing. As it is for young master Henry it is free of charge" he said before walking out of the mansion, not sparing the trio a second glance.

That evening Henry went to bed. Regina was skeptical leaving him alone so she set sat in the corner on an old rocking chair. She watched as he slept. She drifted into a sleep. Emma watched the two from the doorway. She vowed then that she would never allow anyone to come between the two in the room ever again. Regina was Henrys mother and Emma would make sure everyone knew that.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four **

Regina awoke the following morning before Henry, wracked with guilt. She had used magic. She had promised Henry that she wouldn't and she had. She got up and dressed before making a swift exit from the mansion. It was very early and the roads of storybrooke were quiet. She didn't know where she was driving too but soon enough she found herself at the harbour. She exited her car and stood on the harbour front staring out into the sea. A noise behind her startled her and she looked behind her. In the distance she saw the outline of an old man and she swore he looked familiar.

"Regina?" A voice behind her called. Surprised she turned and was face to face with Archie.

"Dr. Hopper" she said surprised. He looked at her and noticed that she seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"Are you okay Regina?" He asked her. She was taken aback by his question. Noticing her hesitance to answer he continued.

"Why don't you come to my office?" He asked her but regina just shook her head afraid of admitting weakness to someone she wasn't overly sure had her best interests at heart.

"Im fine thank you. I just need to be left alone" she told him.

Not convinced by her response he continued. "Regina I think it will really help you if you talked to someone" he told her and Regina had had enough. "I do not need to talk to anyone. I am perfectly capable of dealing with everything on my own" she told him her voice slightly raised. Archie took a step back.

"Is everything okay here?" A third voice asked and both Archie and regina turned to find Ruby standing a short distance away. Regina scoffed. "This is private business, go take yourself for a walk" she directed towards the newcomer. Ruby observed the two and upon meeting Archies eyes she gave him a look and he responded by saying. "everything is fine Ruby" and Ruby satisfied with his response carried on with her morning run. Archie watched her leave before turning to regina. "My office is always open for you regina. I dot care about anything that has happened in the past I want to help people prepare for the future" and he turned to leave, leaving Regina standing alone contemplating a lot of things.

Over at the mansion Henry had started to rouse. He sat up in his bed and looked around. His rom was empty. HE got out of bed and walked down the hallways calling for both of his mothers. He had something to tell them.

"Mom! Emma!" He shouted at the top of the landing. His voice echoed throughout the downstairs hallway and he was rewarded to find Emma skidding into the foyer. "Henry What is it whats the matter?" She shouted up to him!

"they're in the Enchanted Forest" he shouted to her his voice full of delight, making his way down the staircase towards her. Confusion spread across Emmas face."Whos in the enchanted forest?" She asked him.

"Your parents. David and Mary Margret. I was back in the netherworld and the pendant really helped and I was able to talk to the woman. Her name is aurora and she's with gramps and grandma. They're trying to find a portal to get back here" he fired out at her without taking a breathe. Sensing that Henry might be getting ahead of himself Emma placed her hands on his shoulders trying to ground him.

"Okay why don't we take a breathe and have some breakfast and we can talk this out with your mom okay" she told him and Henry nodded emphatically. "Where is she?" He asked looking behind her into the kitchen expecting her to be there. "Im not sure she wasn't here when I woke this morning" Emma told him and Henry liked at her. "She's not here?" He asked his voice a bit broken. "No but I'm sure shell be back soon" Emma insisted moving Henry into a chair at the kitchen table. "What do you want for breakfast?" She asked him.

Regina waited at the harbour for a while before getting back into her car. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She looked around again and once again caught a glimpse of the old man she saw earlier. He was hiding behind a rubbish bin. They locked eyes and Regina instantly recognised him. But when she approached him he disappeared. Not wanting to waste time pursuing him Regina got in her car and drove back across town. She had come to the conclusion that she would speak with Archie. He had spent a lot of time with Henry and she realised if anyone knew how to get Henry back to loving her he was one of them. She pulled up outside his office, her body overcome with emotions.

She exited her car and made her way towards his office. She knocked and waited with baited breathe. The door to his office opened and Regina was met with a welcoming. "Regina!" She looked into the eyes of the doctor.

"I used magic" she told him tearfully and Archie ushered her into his room. He gestured for her to take a seat and she did. Archie sat opposite Regina watching her. He was waiting for her to start talking. He didn't want to push her too soon.

"I used magic and I'm afraid Henry hates me" Regina told him and Archie nodded his head in understanding.

"Henry doesn't hate you. I think he is afraid of the magic. Why don't you tell me why you used the magic?" Archie suggested and Regina took a deep breathe before divulging all the information about Daniel and him coming back to life and all her worries about Henry leaving her. Archie listened dutifully. When she was finished he gave her two suggestions.

"Okay so I want you to go back to Henry and give him a big hug and tell him you love him." Regina nodded. "I can do that" and Archie smiled. "I know you can" he told her and for the first time Archie saw a real smile grace Reginas lips. "The next thing and this is going to be difficult. You need to help him get Snow and David back. You can do this Regina. He needs to know that you have changed" Archie told her and Regina took a deep breathe. "Ill try" she told him weakly and Archie smiled noticing for the first time that Regina really did want to change.

Their session ended and Regina left the office. She walked down to granny's to pick up breakfast for everyone before she headed back home. It was a big step for her. When she entered the diner she was surprised to find it empty. She approached the counter. Ruby was back from her morning run. Regina took a deep breathe before starting.

"Miss Lucas" regina started. Ruby was startled by the voice. She shot up in defence. Regina held up her hands.

"Please I want to apologise. For the way I acted earlier" Regina told her and Rubys hard expression softened. "I did not expect that" Ruby told her. "Really you have nothing to be sorry for. If I was you id be pissed too" Ruby told her. "What can I get for you?" Ruby asked her and Regina asked for Henrys Emmas and her usuals. Ruby nodded and sent the order through to granny. While they were waiting Regina took a seat on the stool by the counter. Ruby fixed her up a coffee. After a while Regina could sense Ruby watching her.

"Is everything okay Miss Lucas?" Regina asked over her coffee cup. Ruby bush at having been caught. Regina surveyed her skeptically but before she could ask another question Ruby spoke.

"i want to say thank you" Ruby told her and this caught Regina off guard.

"Thank you? For what?" Regina asked disbelief filled her voice.

"For bringing me here. Not everyone hates you for casting the curse you know. Some people prefer their cursed lives because their un-cursed lives were unimaginable" Ruby finished but before Regina could respond granny rang the bell signalling that the order was up.

Ruby put on a smile and handed Regina her bag of food and went back to her job. Regina stood there for a moment before nodding and exiting the diner. She got in her car and drove across town back to her home hoping the two occupants she was desperate to see were still there.

As regina pulled up to the front of the mansion. She unbuckled and grabbed the bag of food. She exited the car locked up and made her way towards the front door. When she opened the front door she was alarmed to hear the smoke detector going off and the smell of burning coming from the kitchen. Panic set in and she ran towards the noise. The sight that greeted her was amusing. Henry was standing on a chair wafting a towel around the smoke detector whilst Emma was soaking a frying pan in the sink.

"What on earth is going on here?" Regina asked and was greeted by two startled faces Turing to look at her. She eyed them both suspiciously silently daring both of them to lie to her. It was Emma who took the first move. "I tried to cook breakfast" Emma told her and without missing a beat Regina responded "But you decided to try and burn my kitchen down instead did you?" Regina asked her, a slight sound of mischief in her voice.

Emma stammered over her next words, trying to make it evident to Regina that she really didn't mean to set her kitchen on fire.

"Regina I really didn't mean too I just wanted to cook breakfast or Henry and well, it sort of Caught fire.. accidentally" she stammered. Regina looked at Henry and gave him a wink letting him know that she wasn't angry.

"Well in the future remind me to never ever let you in my kitchen again" Regina told her before pulling the bag she held behind her hand out.

"It looks like a good thing I brought breakfast" she told the two and their faces broke into wide smiles.

As the three of them sat down for breakfast Emma filled Regina in on what Henry had told her about his dream. Regina nodded along. Henry looked at her and it was evident that he expected her to rebuff the idea and make it like he was lying. "Okay well, how about we talk to Gold and see if there his something he can do or anything he knows?" Regina asked the pair of them. A wide smile broke out on Henrys face.

"You believe me?" He asked in disbelief. Regina just looked at him and nodded. "I do. It makes sense they are in the enchanted forest. It's how portals work. They take you to the place you think of when you summon it. I thought sending the wraith to the enchanted forest was a good thing because I didn't think it would still exist after the curse but it must still do, to what extent I don't know but if Snow and David are there then I guess that it must be somewhat habitable" she finished.

Henry shot out of his chair and rushed around the table to Reginas seat. He threw his arms around her neck and held on tight. Taken aback it took Regina a moment before she responded and wrapped her hands tight around him.

"I Love you" she whispered into his hair and he held on tighter. Emma looked on a smile on her face. Her phone ringing in her pocket distracted her and she excused herself from the table.

Answering the phone with her usual"Sheriff Swan" she nodded along to the person on the other end. Once the conversation had ended she put the phone down and entered the kitchen.

"I have to go down to the harbour. There is a parked car there with no signs of the owner. Henry are you okay to stay here?" Emma asked him and he nodded. Emma acknowledged Regina.

"I wont be long. I'm going to ask ruby to help out at the sheriffs station as a deputy if thats okay with you?" She asked regina who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Im not mayor anymore you can do what you like" Regina told her and Emma nodded.

"Okay well I will see you both later then" Emma told her and regina nodded.

"Ill get in touch with gold" She told Emma before she left.

Emma made her way towards the harbour. She had phoned ruby on the way and asked her to meet her there. They had talked previously about Ruby helping out and she had agreed. Emma pulled up and got out of her bug to find Ruby already there. She greeted her.

"What have we got" she asked and Ruby filled her in.

"A parked car, I think belongs to billy the mechanic or Gus he as in the enchanted forest. No sign of him but I can smell blood" Ruby told Emma. Ruby had told Emma all about her being a wolf. Emma nodded. "Okay can you pick up the trail?" She asked and ruby lifted her nose into the air. She followed the scent to the garbage can. She looked skeptically at Emma. Emma took a breath before opening the can. The smell hit her immediately. Ruby screamed. Inside the trashcans were what liked like the mauled remains of Billy.

"It was me! It was the Wolf" ruby screamed.

Emma tried to calm Ruby down. The scene had attracted a rather large crowd. Emma followed protocol and cordoned off the area. Ruby sat looking terrified in the squad car. Emma phoned Regina to update her that she would be later than expected. What Emma didn't expect was to find regina turn up 15 minutes later.

"Wheres Henry?" Emma asked her.

"I dropped him off with Archie. Archie is going to take Henry and Pongo for a walk to the park and forest. Keep hi away from here. Whats happened?" She asked and Emma filled her in. Upon the mentioning of Ruby regina looked towards the brunette in the squad car.

"Is she okay?" Regina asked. Emma shook her head. "I don't know. She thinks she was responsible: Emma told her. Regina shook her head. "Ruby didn't do that.." She trailed off. A face in the crowd had caught her attention again.

"You!" She called out to him. Emma looked at the crowd to who Regina had spotted. This time as Regina approached the man didn't flee. "Albert Spencer. Or is it King George?" Regina scoffed. I thought I saw you lurking about. What have you got to do with this" Regina asked him. He simply smiled in her direction.

"Why your majesty I have no idea what you are talking about. I think the culprit is sitting in that car over there, it was the first night of wolfs time last night, I'm sure you are aware what that means?."he asked Regina. Before regina could respond Albert turned to the crowd.

"ladies and Gentleman of Storybrooke. I speak on your behalf. Don't we all want a safe environment to reside in. How can we have that when there is a wolf on the loose" he told them. He was met with cheers from the crowd. Regina looked at them. She didn't recognise hardly any of them, they certainly weren't from her kingdom. She supposed they must be King Georges followers. "I say we kill the wolf! Make the town safe again" he called out to even more cheers. Regina looked at the patrol car, followed by Spencer.

"Where is she gone!" Spencer cried out. Spencer turned to Emma.

"What did you do!" He demanded.

"I didn't do anything!" Emma told him but Spencer brushed her off.

"Like hell you didn't. " he turned back to his followers. "Hunt the wolf!" He cried and the crowd dispersed, laving regina and Emma alone. Before Emma could speak Regina was off talking at a speed Emma didn't thin was possible.

"It wasn't Ruby. I swear it was him. I was here this morning before I met Archie and he was lurking around and ruby was here but she went away and then when I was finished with Archie I went to granny's and Ruby was there and there was no signs of blood or anything. Ruby didn't do this and he's going to punish her. We have to do something Emma" Regina finished.

"Okay slow down" Emma told her and Regina took a breath. "I believe you. We need to find Ruby before they do" And the both of them set off. They decoded to find granny and fill her in. They pulled up outside and granny exited the diner, crossbow in hand.

"What happened girl! Tell me everything" Granny shouted and Emma opened her mouth to answer but granny shushed her.

"Not you! Regina" granny said and regina filled granny in on everything.

"I knew that Spencer was up to no good! He was at the diner yesterday. I bet he had Rubys cloak! We need to find it" Granny said and regina had an idea.

"I could find it with magic" Regina said but Emma was skeptical. "Regina you know how Henry feels.." But regina cut her off.

"I know Emma but if we don't find this cloak, ruby will turn into a wolf tonight and that mob will find her and they will kill her. Henry will understand. I want to use magic for good" regina pleaded looking Emma in the eyes. Emma nodded. "Okay. I'll leave you to find the cloak and me and granny will go and follow the mob. Find that cloak" Emma told Regina and left with Granny. Night was quickly falling.

Regina cast a spell and enchanted an object to lead her to the cloak. She followed it and came across Spencers car. She opened the trunk and found the cloak there just as she heard a wolf howl in the distance. The sound of the mob filled her ears and Regina grabbed the cloak.

The wolf howled again, from an alleyway and Regina realised that they had already found and cornered Ruby. She sprinted to where the mob was located and pushed her way through the crowd. She found Emma and Granny at the entrance to the alleyway, stalling the mob. Spencer turned up.

"Now Now! Move aside! It's a monster it deserves to be put down" He drawled and Granny fired a warning shot from her crossbow.

"You see everyone" Albert spoke to the crowd. "Savages. They care about themselves only. They don't care about you" he told them.

"You're wrong" Emma spoke up. "He is lying to each and everyone of you. He killed BiIlly. He is trying to frame Ruby. He doesn't care out any of you he only cares about himself" Emma told the crowd. Regina carried on.

"Its true. I found this cloak in his car. He knew that Ruby needs this to control her transformations. She is no harm to us I assure you" and Regina turned away from the crowd and entered the alleyway where ruby was.

She approached cautiously towards the cowering wolf. Ruby growled as Regina approached but regina wouldn't give up.

"Miss Lucas. Ruby. Don't be afraid. I don't want to hurt you" she calls out. The wolf cowered back against the wall. "I have your cloak. We know you didn't kill Billy. You are not a monster" Regina told the wolf. The wolfs eyes locked with Reginas. There was mistrust there. Regina pulled out the cloak and in one swift motion threw the cloak around the wolfs shoulders. Almost immediately ruby appeared under the cloak. She looked up to see Regina and sobbed. A round of cheers filled the air and Regina and Ruby looked to find the mob cheering. Amidst the mob they could make out Spencer backing away from the crowd a look of disgust on his face. Regina watched as Emma apprehended him to another chorus of cheers from the crowd.

Regina handed ruby over to Granny who thanked Regina deeply before leading Ruby away. Emma locked Spencer up in the cruiser before approaching Regina. The mob had left, now that things had concluded. It surprised Emma how easy it was to sway the crowd.

"Thank you for your help Regina" Emma told her and regina smiled. "It was nothing. I need to go and get henry. Gold has something he wants to tell us. Can you sort him out and meet us at the mansion?" Regina asked and Emma nodded. They parted, both eager to learn what it was that Gold had found out.

Regina picked Henry up form Archie along the way home. She filled him in slightly on the details of the day, leaving out all the gruesome details. He didn't need to know them. By the time they arrived at the mansion, Emma and Gold were already there. They all entered the house.

We need to get a message to Snow and David" Gold informed them. "Everything they need is in the dungeons of their castle. They should know where to look" he told them.

"Could you be any less specific?" Emma asked him.

"You asked for my help and I am giving it to you. Your parents will know what to look for I assure you. Now Master Henry. Do you know what you have to do?" He asked and Henry nodded.

"Good well in that case, I will leave you all to it. I will be back in the morning for an update. Good night" he told them before taking his cane and leaving the kitchen. They all watched as he made his way down the hall and out of the front door.

Henry was the first to move. "Ill go and get ready for bed" he told them and left the two of them alone. They dint speak, Regina busied herself with making tea and cocoa and Emma was lost in her thoughts. Today had been a bizarre day.

Henry entered the kitchen again and retrieved a cup of cocoa. Regina led him to the front room where she had set up a make shift bed. She settled him and stroked his hair as he drank hiss hot cocoa.

"Do you think they will understand the message?" Henry asked Regina.

"Your grandparents are not completely stupid they will understand" Regina assured her son as he settled down to sleep. She watched as he drifted off.

Emma and Regina both stayed with Henry while he slept.

"Do you think they will find a portal?" Emma asked. Regina wasn't sure.

"I don't know. I would like to think they will. If they do I think it will open up at the well." Regina shared with Emma.

The two of them took turns to watch over Henry as he slept. At 6am the following morning. A knock at the door aroused Regina. She straightened out her clothing and answered the door. Their in all his glory was Gold.

"Good morning dearie has master Henry awoke yet?" He asked brushing pst her into the mansion.

"Not yet" Regina called after him closing the door. "He s in the front room" she told him and she followed him there.

When they arrived Emma was sitting up watching Henry.

"I think he's waking up." Emma told the newcomers and Regina went to Henrys side. Sure enough Henry was rousing. He shot up.

"I gave them the message. They were already on their way to the castle but there is a problem" Henry told them.

"What kind of problem?" Regina asked him, smoothing his hair out of his eyes.

"They are being followed" Henry told them.

"Followed?" Asked Emma. "By who?" But Henry didn't answer directly to her. He looked at Regina and looked her deep in the eyes.

"Your mother" he said.

After Henrys admission there was a flurry of activity. Reina went to her room to prepare herself and Gold excused himself from the room. Regina came downstairs moments later. "You two go and get breakfast at Granny's, get Ruby and meet us at the well. Me and Mr Gold are going to go and set up the well" she informed the two of them. They all bid goodbye and Regina drove herself and Gold to his shop. He went inside and returned a moment later with a vial.

"What are we going to do?" She asked him.

"I don't know but you know as well as I do, the Charmings don't stand a chance against Cora. We need to stop her coming through that portal" Gold told her and Regina hated to admit it but he was right.

Gold and Regina arrived at the well before Henry and Emma did. There was magical activity coming from it and gold busied himself putting down the necessary safety enchantments. As he finished Henry and Emma turned up followed by Ruby. Henry spotted Gold performing his spells.

"What are you doing?" He called towards him. He made a move to try and stop him.

Regina intercepted him. She held on tight overcoming his thrashing hands.

"You promised you was going to help them come back. You have to believe that they will get to the portal" Henry screamed at her. Regina responded to him. "I know I did but you don't know my mother Henry. Snow and David do not stand a chance against her" she told him.

"But they will make it through you have to believe me. They're snow white and since charming they will always find a way! Please! Don't do this!" He begged Regina and she looked deep into his eyes. Deep inside she saw her scared little boy. But she also saw the conviction. It was time for Regina to be brave. She directed Henry towards Emma before making her way towards the well.

"Regina!" Gold warned. "Think about what you are doing" he warned her but Regina payed no attention. She placed her hands above the well and without a second glance she summoned up all the magic Gold had placed down. Emma passed Henry to Ruby before moving towards regina but she didn't get very far before everyone in the vicinity were blasted off their feet. Regina had absorbed all the magic.

The area round them went deadly quiet as four pairs of eyes watched cautiously, the opening of the well. A short while later a set of hands appeared. Emma held her breathe as did the other three. Arms followed the hands and soon enough David was rolling out of the well and reaching down to pull Snow up. Henry, Emma and Ruby cheered. David and snow looked around and when they spotted Henry they ran to him embracing him tightly! Hugs for Emma and Ruby followed and Regina looked on, an outsider.


	5. Chalter 5

**Chapter Five**

The celebrations continued and Regina looked on, supported by the tree she was leaning against. She was trying to regain some of the energy that she had used. Her eyes locked with those of Emmas, across a sea of hugging people. Regina offered a small smile before looking away.

"I cant believe you made it back" Regina could hear Henry saying to his grandparents. Regina was happy that Henry was Happy but deep inside it hurt.

Emma was overwhelmed with emotion. She knew that she should be elated that her parents were back, but somehow she couldn't shake the feeling of annoyance that her parents had completely ignored Regina. She looked over to find the mayor standing there and when their eyes locked Emma felt something pass between them.

"Im so glad you managed to get us back Emma" Snow told her as she embraced her yet again. Emma forced a smile. Now was not the moment to tell her parents what she was really thinking.

David turned to Henry. "Lets go back into town! We have so much to talk about! Lets go and get some cocoa" he said and nearly everyone nodded in agreement. Emma held back as she watched her parents leave with Ruby and her son.

"Are you not coming Emma?" Snow asked.

"I'll follow you there in a minute" Emma informed her. Snow looked beyond Emma to where Regina still stood and a frown crossed her face. Just as she was about to speak a look from Emma silenced her. It was a look that said, Don't even go there. Closing her mouth Snow turned and followed her husband, grandson and best friend out of the clearing.

Once Emma was satisfied that her parents had gone she tentatively approached the mayor.

On her approach she noticed Regina trying to stand up straighter. It was very clear that the mayor was in a weakened state.

"Regina Are you okay?" Emma asked, reaching out to help steady the brunette. Regina brushed off her help.

"What do you think Miss Swan?" She snapped. "I just inhaled a serious amount of magic to help bring my sons grandparents back, I get absolutely no thanks from them and Henry didn't even look at me". Her voice broke when she got to the part about Henry and Emma could have sworn she saw a tear appear in Regina's eye.

Regina took a deep breathe and stood up straighter than she ever had. She cleared her throat.

"I suggest you go and catch up with your parents Miss Swan." She said in the most formal tone Emma had ever heard her speak. "I doubt they would take too kindly to their daughter conversing with The Evil Queen" Regina said, her voice dripping with distaste. Her eyes, Emma noticed were majority black, her pupils so dilated Emma dared to protest. She swallowed down the words she was going to speak, and with one final look at Regina she turned on her heels and followed the footsteps her parents and Henry had taken. It pained her to see Regina like that, with her walls back up, but Emma knew that Regina wouldn't let anyone see her in a vulnerable state.

Regina watched as Emma left. Once the blonde was out of sight she let out a breathe and let her shoulders relax. She had put her walls back up she knew, but she had too. She couldn't let Emma Swan of all people see her cry, and boy had she come close to. Seeing Henry jubilant at the return of his grandparents and not pay her any attention had really gotten to her.

She thought about what Archie had said. "Help bring snow and David back. Show Henry you have changed." His words echoed in her mind and she couldn't help but think they had meant nothing. That even though she had helped bring Snow and David back, Henry still thought of her as the Evil Queen and she feared that nothing was going to change that.

Feeling sad and lonely Regina headed back home. Along the drive she saw signs that the town were starting to celebrate the return of Snow and David and she scoffed in disgust. She drove home and locked the door as soon as she entered her home. Her fingers twitched and Regina could feel the magic beneath her skin bubble. Shaking off her shoulders and flexing her fingers, Regina realised she needed a distraction. Taking off her coat and shoes she headed into the kitchen. She knew exactly what she was going to do.

Back at the loft Emma watched on as Snow and David filled Henry in on all their adventures from the Enchanted Forest. Emma didn't pay much attention, not really interested in what life was like there. Her thoughts drifted to Regina, and Emma couldn't help but wonder how she was. Emma wanted to shout at her parents for ignoring Regina when they had arrived back. After all it was because of her that they had managed too, but of course her perfect parents didn't see that.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a snippet of her parents conversation.

"And of course we're going to start working on how to get everyone back to the enchanted Forest" Snow had said. Emma's head shot up.

"What!?" She exclaimed and her parents looked at her.

"We want to get everyone back to the Enchanted Forest." Snow deadpanned. "Now that we know it exists it makes sense to get everyone back home" Snow informed her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Emma couldn't hold back any longer.

"Everyone?" She asked sarcastically. "So Regina would be coming back too would she?" Emma asked.

"Well.." David started. "when we say everyone, after what Regina did, she wouldn't be invited back No" he finished, not daring to look Emma in the eye. At this news Emma completely lost it. She shot up from her chair.

"REGINA IS HENRY'S MOTHER!" Emma screamed into the room. "SHE IS THE ONLY REASON THAT YOU WERE ABLE TO GET BACK THROUGH THAT WELL. AND WHAT?" Emma took a breathe. "YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE HER HERE AND TAKE HER SON? I DON'T THINK SO" Emma finished her angry voice full of disbelief. "I don't Believe it! You know what. I need some air" Emma said, grabbing her jacket from the back of the chair. "I'll see you at the diner later" she called over her shoulder before leaving the apartment. She sent off a text to Henry on her way down the stairs.

_"__Sorry For Losing it and leaving! Spend some time with Mary Margret and David! I will see you at the diner later! Love You Kid! PS. Don't let them fill your head with fantasies and tales of how your mother is a horrible person. Remember she saved them!_

She pressed send and exhaled a sigh of relief. She should of stayed and told Henry that in person but she couldn't bare to be in the same room as Snow and David any longer. She needed to know that Henry didn't forget what his mother had done. As she approached her car her phoned pinged in her pocket. She took it out and read the reply from Henry.

_Its okay. They can be overwhelming! I wont forget about mom! Can you make sure she is okay and tell her I love her? _

Emma smiled at the response. For a ten year old kid he was wise beyond his age. She fired back a text. _Sure kid! _Before starting up the engine and driving across town. She didn't know where she was going when she first left the apartment but after Henrys text she knew. She drove across town and parked up on the street outside Reginas house. She shut off the engine and made her way up the path. Taking a deep breath she raised a fist and knocked on the door, waiting.

Inside the mansion Regina was putting the finishing touches to her lasagna and peach pie when she heard the knock at the door. Smoothing out her apron she fluffed her hair and went to the door. She saw the slim silhouette through the glass window and knew that it was the sheriff. Opening the door she greeted Emma with her trademark,

"Miss Swan. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Emma turned around at Reginas question.

"Hey! Can I come in?" Emma asked. Regina observed the blonde and knew that something was bothering her. She answered by opening the door wider and stepping to the side. Emma smiled and slid past her and regina followed, closing the door behind them.

"Something smells good?" Emma asked turning to face Regina.

"Im making lasagna" Regina informed her leading her into the kitchen. Upon entering Emma noticed the pie on the side. "Its not another apple pie to kill my parents is it?" Emma asked jokingly, motioning to the pie on the counter beside the lasagna. Regina chuckled.

"Unfortunately not. Its peach!" Regina informed her. "I used up all my poisonous apples on the last one" She continued and her face dropped. She looked away from Emma and busied herself with making sure that the oven was set at the right temperature. Emma kicked herself. She didn't know when to keep her mouth shut. "Regina I'm sorry" Emma said to Reginas back. "Sorry?" Regina asked. "What for?" Emma took a breathe.

"For everything. For coming into town. For the way my parents treated you. For making the remark about the pie. I know you are trying to change and I know it's not easy for you" Emma finished, looking at the floor.

Regina was taken aback. She hadn't expected that from the blonde. "Urm thank You?" Regina responded unsure of wether that was the correct response.

"Things not going rosy at the charming abode?" Regina asked and Emmas head shot up and from the look on her face Regina already knew the answer to that question. She went to the cupboard and pulled out two glasses, placing them on the counter beside Emma. She then moved to a rack and retrieved a bottle. Unscrewing it Regina poured them both a generous helping of the red liquid.

"I think we can both use this" Regina told Emma handing her one of the glasses. Without hesitating Emma moved the glass tower lips and gulped a generous amount. "Thank you! You are right I did need that" Emma informed Regina before telling her all about what had happened after she left the forest and followed her parents.

"…..And they had the audaciousness to suggest that they would be taking Henry back to the Enchanted Forest and leaving you here.."

"THEY WHAT!" Regina interrupted and Emma jumped a little.

"Relax" Emma told Regina "I told them in very clear, certain terms that Henry would not be going anywhere and then well, I left the apartment and came here." She finished. "Oh Henry wanted me to tell you he loves you By the way!" Emma added, trying to soften the mayor and calm her back down. Regina took a couple of steadying breathes.

"They may be your parents Emma but Henry is My Son and I swear, I would die before I let anyone take him away from me" Regina told her and Emma nodded.

"I know and I promise I will not let anyone take him anywhere or make you feel like you are not his mother okay" Emma said placing a hand on Reginas.

Regina looked at their hands, connected on the side. She smiled at Emma, grateful that she seemed to have Emmas support. That was half the battle she supposed.

Emma removed her hand from Reginas.

She coughed to clear her throat. "Listen there is a party happening at Granny's later, a little welcome back party. You should come" Emma said. Regina sighed.

"I don't think that would be best Emma. Your parents wont want me there." Regina said and Emma shook her head.

"To be frank Regina I don't care what my parents would like or want. I want you there and I know Henry would love to see you" Emma was almost pleading with Regina.

"I promise you wont be alone" Emma continued. "Maybe you could bring your lasagna?" Emma asked hopefully. Regina observed her before nodding.

"I will think about it" she told Emma and a smile broke out on Emmas face.

"Thats all I ask" Emma finished before getting up.

"I suppose I should go back and face the music?" Emma said and Regina nodded.

"Thanks for letting me in and listening Regina, I really appreciate it." Emma told her as she walked towards the front door.

"I will see you at Granny's later. It starts at 7!" Emma called over her shoulder as she walked down the garden path. She knew Regina would come, even if the brunette didn't know herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Regina watched as the blonde walked away down her garden path. As soon as she was out of sight Regina turned on her heels and went back inside. She had some things she needed to do. She weNt back into the kitchen and cleaned Emmas and hers glasses away. She looked at the clock and it read 6pm. Emma had said the party would be starting at 7. Regina placed the half done lasagna into the oven and went upstairs to change. She wasn't so sure about going to this party, for fear of what the other town folk might say but somehow Emma's words made her feel wanted.

She changed, after much deliberation on what she would wear and sprayed herself with some perfume before moving to touch up her make up. Before long a timer was sounding and Regina exited her room and went to retrieve the lasagna from the oven. Regina placed it on the side to cool slightly before gathering her keys and her bag.

She approached the mirror in the hallway. Upon looking at her reflection she thought back on all the choices she had made that had brought her to this point. Closing her eyes she vowed there that she would do whatever it took to make everyone see that she had changed. For Henry, she thought to herself.

The grand clock chimed signalling that it was 7 o'clock. Regina would be late arriving to the party but she supposed better late than never. She gathered up her belongings and collected the lasagna dish. It was Henrys favourite after all, perhaps Henry would take some back to Emma's with him.

Regina got in her car and made the short drive across town. She parked up outside of Granny's and coudl see the crowd gathered inside. Taking a deep breath she got out of her car and gathered her bag and the lasagna. Taking a deep breathe she put on foot infant of the other and before she knew it she was at the diner door. Taking a deep breathe she opened it.

The sound of the bell signalled her arrival. "Sorry I'm Late" she said sheepishly.

"What are you doing here?" Charming voice called out, his tone evident that he didn't want her there. Regina opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything another voice called out.

"I Invited her" Emma said pushing her way through the crowd to the front and where Regina stood. The crowd looked from Emma to Regina and then to the Charmings. Emma looked at her parents.

"She helped bring you back" Emma reminded them her tone leaving no room for discussion. Begrudgingly Charming nodded.

"I made Lasagna" Regina called out, showing the plate.

"Ahh Awesome!" Henry called out diving forward and taking the plate from his mother and taking it to the counter. Regina followed and stood next to Henry helping him serve up a slice.

"Whats the magic ingredient? Poison?" A voice called out beside her. Leroy, or Grumpy was standing there, eyeing the lasagna suspiciously. Regina served him up a slice.

"Red Paper Flakes!" She told him handing him the plate. "gives it a kick" and she left him there standing with the plate. Leroy watched her go and hesitantly took a small bite of the slice. Much to his dismay he found himself rather enjoying it.

Regina took a seat in one of the booths. Like she had predicted, hardly anyone payed her any attention. She had the occasional conversation with Henry and Ruby stopped by when she wasn't working. Archie offered a word here and there, but nobody else bothered. What made Regina beam was that her lasagna had been completely devoured. Regina watched as Emma flitted about the room getting stopped by everyone. If Regina didn't know better she would say that Snow and David had instructed everyone to keep Emma talking so that she wasn't able to make her way over.

Regina stayed for as long as she could bare it. Minutes ticked by and it wasn't long before Regina decided that she had had enough. She waved Henry over and let him know that she was going to leave and that he was to stay and enjoy himself. She watched him as he wandered over to Ruby before gathering up her coat and bag. With a last look around the diner she got out of the booth and made her way to the door. The ring of the bell signalling her exit went unnoticed.

The cold air of the night hit Regina and she hugged her coat closer, trying to say warm. She descended the stairs and started the walk towards her car. She had gotten three paces before the diner door opened behind her.

"Archie made a cake" a voice sounded behind her. Regina turned to find Emma. "Do you not want to stay for a piece?" She asked Regina. Taken aback by the question and not sire wether she anted to spend anymore time alone in the diner, Regina answered.

"Oh I'm, fine thank you" she said and Emma nodded, accepting Reginas answer. As Emma turned away Regina couldn't help but blurt out.

"Thank You!" This stopped Emma in her tracks. She turned around to face Regina.

"You just said that" Emma pointed out.

"I know. I meant thank you for inviting me" Regina explained and Emma just nodded.

"It was nothing. Henry wanted it. It was good to see you spending time together" Emma told her. Reginas face lit up.

"I was wondering if it would be possible to have him stay over at my place more?" Regina asked. Emma contemplated for a moment before answering.

"I'm sure we…" she was interrupted by the diner door opening again.

"Emma there you are" Snows voice sounded through the night air. Regina visibly deflated at the arrival of her nemesis. "Are you going to come back inside?" Snow asked, completely ignoring Reginas presence. Emma closed her eyes and pinched her nose before answering.

"I will come back inside in a minute I'm just talking to Regina" Emma told her, not failing to not how the mention of Reginas name made Snows lip curl upwards. For the first time Snow looked at Regina. "Why are you talking to her for?" She asked.

"We were just discussing Henry staying with Regina for a couple of nights a week" Emma informed Snow.

"Oh" she said. She looked from Emma to Regina and back again. "Well I'm not sure that is best" Snow said. Regina had tried to bite her tongue but this remark made her blood boil.

"Oh because you know so much about being a parent in the five minutes you've been one? What about those ten years I spent raising him? and you think you know what is best?" Regina demanded from Snow. Emma watched as Regina spoke to Snow. She was right one hundred percent, Emma knew that but it didn't stop Snow from visibly seething as Regina spoke to her.

When Regina had finished, Snow turned to Emma.

"You see this is why she cant be trusted" Snow told Emma. Emma had had enough.

"No, Regina is Henry's Mother Snow. And so am I. We will decide what is best for him not you." Emma told her looking over to Regina and offering her a smile. "Cant you see that Regina is trying to change. She's not the Evil Queen anymore!" Emma informed her mother.

Regina took a deep breathe.

"She's right Snow. Im sorry for snapping at you, I shouldn't have done that. Will You accept my apology?" Regina asked. Emma looked from Regina to her mother, waiting for her response. Regina's apology seems to throw Snow because her mouth hung open. When after a moment she still hadn't responded Emma prompted her.

"Mom. Do you accept Regina's apology? She really is trying to change" Emma told her once again and Snow closed her mouth and nodded.

"I guess so. But I still don't approve" Snow informed them before turning around and heading back into the diner.

The pair watched her go and once she was safely back inside Regina turned to Emma.

"Thank you!" She said once more.

"You know thats the third time you've said that this evening. People will start thinking you've gone soft." Emma teased her. Regina gave a small chuckle. "No they won't besides, you didn't have to stick up for me to your mother and I just wanted to say I'm grateful that you did." Regina finished. Emma nodded her head.

"It was nothing really. You are Henrys mother and of course you can have him stay with you. Ill message you tomorrow and we can sort out the details?" Emma suggested and to was worth it to see the smile beam across Regina's face.

"Really!" Regina asked and Emma nodded. "Thank You" Regina told her again and Emma laughed. "I should get going back" Emma said gesturing to the party inside. Regina nodded.

"Yes I should be going too. Thank you for again for inviting me" Regina said before she turned on her heels and headed towards her car.

Emma watched her go before turning around herself and heading back into the diner with a smile on her face. She felt like for the first time she had done the right thing by her son and she couldn't wait to tell him that he would be spending more time with Regina.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The party finished fairly early. Emma carried a tired Henry into the bug and drove them the short distance across town to her parents loft. She awoke him as she pulled up and guided him towards the loft. His tired feet scuffed across the floor and up the stairs. Emma tucked him into bed and sat watching as he slept. It had been a tiring and eventful day. Her parents had safely returned and she felt that she had made a step with Regina. Thinking of the brunette, Emma pulled out her phone and sent a message.

_E- Hi! Thanks again for coming tonight! Henry had a great time! Can we meet tomorrow to discuss Henry staying with you?_

Emma pressed send. She didn't expect Regina to still be awake so she was surprised when she saw the bubbled three dots signalling that she was replying.

_R- Thank You again for inviting Me! Of course! Shall we say 1pm at Grannys? _

Emma smiled at the text. She thought about what to say before replying.

_E- It wouldn't have been the same without you! Grannys is fine. See you then _

A reply came through almost instantly.

_R- See you Tomorrow! Good night Miss Swan! _

"Good night Regina" Emma whispered into the evening before putting her phone down and laying down next to Henry. The sleeping conditions were not ideal, and Emma added it to her mental list to look for a nigger place as soon as possible. Henry was getting older and he needed his own space. With a last look over her slumbering son, Emma drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The following morning Emma woke. She looked over and was surprised to find Henry still sleeping. She got up and made her way downstairs, hoping to find her parents. She was very surprised to not find her parents there. She had heard them come in not long after she had finished texting Regina, and expected them to be here. They hadn't said they were doing anything that day. Shrugging she made a start on making breakfast. Eggs and bacon she figured she could manage without burning the place down. Henry awoke and came downstairs as she was ready to plate up.

"Morning Ma" he greeted and took a seat at the kitchen counter.

"Morning Kid" she greets back, placing a plate of food in front of him.

"Thank you!" He said before digging in. Emma sat and they ate making small conversation about comics. Once they had finished, Emma took the plates to the sink.

"Listen Kid, We're going to be having dinner with your Mom today okay" she informed him and was delighted to see his face light up.

"Really! Great!" He exclaimed the happiness evident in his voice.

"Good! Go and get changed we will have a walk about town this morning okay" she told him and he nodded and ran off to get ready.

By the time Emma had finished washing the dishes Henry was back downstairs ready to go. They got their coats and headed out. The street was a bustle of activity. Some greeted Emma and Henry with a hello as they passed, others scurried as if they had places to be. Henry and Emma shrugged it off as fairytale antics and continued on their walk. They got a little bit further along main street before they were stopped again, this time by a large crowd that had gathered around the notice board.

The crowd dispersed as they arrived, giving them a clear view of the notice. Henry went ahead and read aloud.

"PEOPLE OF STORYBROOKE

KING DAVID AND QUEEN SNOW

DEMAND YOR ATTENDANCE

TO A MEETING TO DISCUSS

THE FUTURE OF STORYBROOKE

TOWN HALL 1PM

King David & Queen Snow "

Henry turned to look at his mother, his eyes wide. "Ma What does that mean?" He asked. Emma looked dumbfounded.

"It means your grandparents have a lot of questions to answer" she told him before she moved the grab the paper and signal for Henry to follow her. He did and they left the crowd.

"Where are we going?" Henry asked. "To see your mom" Emma told him and he nodded. They made their way towards Reginas mansion. When they arrived Emma moved to knock on the door but Henry pulled out a key from his pocket. He smiled smugly and moved to enter the key into the lock. The door swung open and Henry made his way into the house, shouting out for his mother. Emma stood in the doorway unsure of wether she should enter. Deciding it would be less weird than standing in the open doorway she made her way inside and closed the door behind her.

"Henry!" Reginas voice called out from upstairs. She appeared a moment later at the top of the stairs.

"Mom!" He called back a smile on his face. "Have you heard the news?" He asked her and from Reginas confused look Emma assumed she mustn't of. Emma approached Henry and put a calming hand on his shoulders.

"how about we let your mom come downstairs first before we bombard her" and Henry blushed sheepishly before nodding.

Regina descended the stairs and Emma couldn't help but take in the fallen mayors appearance. She wasn't wearing her usual office attire instead she had on a pair of skinny jeans and a casual fit t-shirt that hung off her shoulder. Emma thought this look suited Regina. Regina caught Emma staring.

"Something you want to say sheriff swan?" Regina asked, a smirk evident on her face, as she passed Emma. Emma shook her head and followed Henry and Regina into the kitchen.

Henry helped himself to juice and Regina asked Emma if she wanted a cup of coffee. Emma nodded and Regina poured them both a cup. Ending Emma hers, regina asked

"So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? I thought we agreed 1pm at the diner?"

Yep she defiantly doesn't know, was the first thought that came to Emmas mind. She pulled out the paper and placed it on the counter. Regina took a hold and read. Emma watched as the emotions played out over Reginas face.

When she finished reading, Regina threw the paper back onto the counter and picked up her coffee. Taking a big sip she seemed to be trying to get a hold of her thoughts. When she swallowed her drink she placed the cup down.

"So are we going?" Regina asked the room. Henry looked to Emma and Emma looked to regina and shrugged her shoulders. "Urmmm" Emma started but Henry cut in.

"I think we should go, to see what is happening and what is said" he told his moms. They both looked at each other and then to Henry. "I think the kid is right" Emma told regina and Regina nodded.

"Well in that case, I suppose I should go and get changed. I will not be seen dead at a town meeting in clothes like this" and she left the kitchen to get changed and instructed the remaining two to go into the living room and play video games. They did as she said and made quick work of setting up the gaming console. They were halfway through a game of Mario Cart when Regina came back downstairs, dressed in her best Mayor Mills clothes. She looked impeccable.

"Emma can I have a word with you for a minute?" Regina asked the two and Emma nodded, leaving Henry to set up a new race. She followed Regina into her office.

"Whats up?" Emma asked. Regina moved to her desk and sat down, inviting Emma to do the same. She complied.

"I wanted to talk to you about this meeting. I think there are are a few things I need to tell you. About the Enchanted Forest, and Storybrooke." She took a deep breathe and Emma nodded, willing her to go on.

"I have absolutely No doubt that Snow will use this meeting to declare her supremacy as ruler but It's important that if she wants to adopt the rules of the Enchanted Forest then she do it properly. By the rules of the Enchanted Forest, I am the rightful Queen. Im not going to lie down and let her dictate how everything is going to be from now on. I want to ask something of you" Regina said and Emma looked up surprised.

"Anything" she said and Regina smiled in appreciation.

"Please don't let me get too worked up. I know things can and probably will get heated but I need you to keep me grounded. Don't let me lose control" Regina almost pleaded with Emma. Emma reached over a hand and placed it comfortingly on Regina.

"I promise You Regina. I wont let anything bad happen" Emma reiterated and the two adults shared a friendly smile. There was no doubt that this meeting would be a dramatic one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

By the time, Emma, Regina and Henry arrived ay the town hall, they found it to already be full. Heads turned in their direction as they entered and it felt as though they had all been eagerly awaiting their arrival. It made Emma feel somewhat uneasy, having the eyes of everyone on her.

"Emma, Sweetheart" Snows sickly voice called from the front. "I saved you and Henry a seat upfront" she called out to them, gesturing to the seats beside hers and Davids. Emma looked to her mother and back to Regina. Reginas eyebrows had skyrocketed into her hairline.

"I think ill stay back up here" Emma called back to her mother, "Start the meeting, Whats it all about?" She asked and all the eyes that had been on her, moved bak to the front where snow was standing. She pursed her lips at Emma tone but plastered on a smile nonetheless.

"People of Storybrooke!" She started. "I have called you here today to discuss how we move onwards, now that the curse has broken." She paused and a small chatter rung out throughout the crowd. She silenced them by holding her hands up. It took a while but eventually the crowd quietened down.

"As you know, me and David have recently returned from the Enchanted Forest and we can tell you that it is habitable" she spoke to the room. A few people cheered out, although it surprised Emma that a lot stayed quiet.

"As your Queen, I think that we should work towards finding a way back to our Home" she finished. A lot of the crowd looked around at each other. Regina found that she had had enough.

"Who died and made you Queen?" She called out from the back of the room. Heads whipped around and a collective intake of breathe was taken. Regina moved forward. Snow stood tall.

"My Father was King. I was his only heir. When he died, by right, the throne became mine" she called out rather smugly to Regina.

Regina had been expecting this response. She smiled. A rather evil smile, it made a few of the townsfolk uneasy.

"You see, I thought we may hit this little snag" Regina said, her voice rather mockingly. Emma watched as Snow visibly seethed, but decided that she wouldn't intervene yet. Snow seemed to find her voice.

"What snag? You gave up the right to my fathers throne the day you murdered him" Snow said viciously. Regina stopped and took in a deep breathe.

"By Laws of the Enchanted Forest, a Queen, whether a Queen by Marriage or by blood, will remain Queen until she abdicates or dies" Regina spoke calmly, but with authority.

"Your mother was a Queen, by marriage to your father. When she died, I married your father and became Queen. When your father died I remained Queen. Since I have not abdicated, nor have I died, then by Rules of Your Home" she accompanied the word with quotation marks "I am the rightful Queen" Regina finished. She knew she was right. Regina looked around at the people of Storybrooke.

"Ask any member of a Royal council" Regina said to Snow. "I know there are some that remain from your fathers court. They will tell you the same" Regina said and around the room a few heads nodded in agreement. A rather elderly gentleman stood to his feet.

"Snow, if I may. I served your father and Regina is correct. She is the true Queen" he told her. Snow looked livid. She took in a breathe.

"I will not bow down to the person who killed my father and terrorised villages for years to try and kill me" Snow declared. Regina held up her hands but before she could speak Snow carried on. "She cursed us for 28 Years without our loved ones. She is the reason we are in this mess" Snow pointed out. "She obviously wants to Rule over everyone and I repeat I will not Bow to the Evil Queen" Snow called out. The town loved towards Regina, scared of how she might react to Snows outburst. Regina took a calming steadying breathe.

"You see that is where you are wrong again" Regina said. A confused look now spread across Snows face. Regina continued.

"I never wanted to be Queen. I don't want to be Queen now. I don't want you to bow" again she accompanied bow with quotation marks "to me. Yes I brought us all here. Yes I abolished the royal regime and quite frankly, Storybrooke run for 28 years without it. I suggest you check with your 'Loyal' subjects, to see if they all share your enthusiasm to go back to the Enchanted Forest" Regina finished, staring at Snow. Snow swallowed. She turned to the people.

"Who would like to go back home?" She asked. All around the room, townsfolk looked at each other. A few raised their hands, but they were not people Emma expected. Snow looked towards Ruby and the Dwarves. Not a single one had raised their hands.

"Red?" Snow questioned and Ruby looked down. She took a breathe before standing and looking at Snow.

"I'm sorry Snow, but I like it here. It's not like back at home. Im not treated like an animal here. Here i'm just Ruby." She said before sitting back down. Granny placed a reassuring hand on her knee. Snow looked dumbfounded.

"Leeroy?" She asked, Turing towards him and his brothers.

"Im sorry sister, but the idea of going back to a rundown place and mining for a living doesn't fill us all with much joy." He said "We'd much rather stay here in civilisation" he told her and his brothers nodded. All around the room others nodded at Leroys last statement. Snow looked around the room.

"Well if that is what everyone wants. We will remain here. Those who wish to return, we will work towards finding you a way. The rest of us. We will run the town. If there are no objections, I nominate myself to take over as mayor. We will relieve Regina of her duties" Snow said and regina smiled.

"Fabulous" Regina called out. "In that case I will take my leave and go and pack up my office" and she left the room. Regina looked at Emma on her way out, silently conveying a message that she will get in touch later and Emma nodded.

Once regina had left, Snow was agreed by majority to become mayor, mainly because no-one else wanted the Job. The meeting ended and most people left straight away. A few remained and Emma and Henry made their way over to Ruby and Leroy. Snow was standing in the corner talking in hushed tones with David. Emma whispered in Ruby's ear.

"I cant believe you did that" she said and Ruby shook her head.

"Me either but it needed to be said. Snow is my friend but nobody wanted to go back" and Emma nodded. "I know. I wanted to thank you! For standing up" and Ruby embraced her. "It was nothing" Ruby whispered back. Snow approached them.

"Emma darling. Me and your father have a present for you" Snow said and Ruby and the dwarves bid goodbye, leaving Emma and Henry alone with David and Snow. Emma was skeptical. She eyed her parents suspiciously.

"What is it?" She asked. Her mother never answered the question. Instead Emma heard the door open and a voice call out.

"Hello Emma." Emma turned around and was met with a face she never thought she would ever see again.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, the distaste very evident in her voice. She looked back at hr parents only to see them beaming with pride.

"Suprise Darling" they said and Emma stared at them. What were they playing at she thought in her head.

A/N - any guesses on who the mystery person is? comment and ket me know what you think :)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
